Words of the Heart
by Rb
Summary: What do Fuu and Ferio really feel about each other, in the privacy of their own hearts?
1. Fuu

I guess there are some minor spoilers for the first season. It deals with episodes 3, 7, and 15 mostly. All cool Fuu/Ferio eps. ^_^

**Words of the Heart -- Fuu  
by Rb**

My heart aches.  
  
Ferio...why? Why, now, do you not want to be with me?  
  
You told me to concentrate on the important things. The important things?  
  
Yes, saving Cephiro is important. But the heart's needs are important, too.  
  
I never understood the words of the heart before. I was always logical, not emotional. A scientist, not a romantic.  
  
Closed off to the world around me, truly. I was never cold, purposely, but I was quiet and rational. Not even my sister, Kuu, truly understands me.  
  
When trying to relate to to others, I would always feel awkward. They would talk of a world that I was not part of, could never be part of.  
  
Even when I met my dear friends, Hikaru-san and Umi-san, I was quiet around them, too. They seemed like they were of a different flesh than I was. Too different to relate. Or was it I that, as always, was the different one?  
  
Then you appeared, handsome and mysterious. I hope you forgive me for being skeptical when we first met. We were in a forest of monsters, and are not some humans simply another breed of monsters?  
  
Hikaru-san was, and is still, after so much traveling, too naive to be a good judge of character, and Umi-san's weakness is her vanity. I was the only one, I thought, capable of seeing past your charm.  
  
I was wrong, though, was I not? You were not the monster I had feared, but a true companion. Or, maybe, even more.  
  
You gave me this orb, a magical item that would communicate with you. It was proof that you had said the truth, for the first time, though you lied about what it was. It must have meant so much to you, coming from Emeraude-hime. I kept and treasured it because it came from you.  
  
Ferio? Was it true? Did you really care about me in the way you said you did? I doubted. I was still cynical. I would not admit, even to Hikaru-san and Umi-san, how much you meant to me. Umi-san suspected, though, and teased me endlessly, although not in a malicious manner.  
  
After you tricked us in the deset, with the huge monster...I did not know what to think of you. Were you lying, once again? Had you been lying? Had you lied about why you gave me the orb? I could not sleep all that night, wondering. It hurt me, Ferio.  
  
That was why I came to rescue you, to find the truth, although it may have hurt me. I was strong, I believed. I could hae withstood another lie. But oh, how happy my heart was when you tried to save me. Worried and happy and frightened for you, all at once.  
  
Ferio? You said you do not want me to think of you because of the danger. You have put yourself in danger for us, though, so many times, have you not? Is there not danger involved for you? Is it just because you want to help us beat Zagato and rescue Emeraude-hime? Or is there more?  
  
When you came to the cave, with the woman, Sera-san, I was envious. I have rarely been envious of anyone in my life. I was jealous, it is silly, but... I was jealous that you had affection for Sera-san. It is silly, no? Silly and stupid. Before I came to Cephiro, I would have never worried about such a thing.  
  
I would have never had anyone to worry over, either.  
  
You were sick today, very sick, because of Sera-san -- or should I say, Inouva-san? It hurt my heart badly to see you so sick, yet I was able to seperate my feelings and make the correct choice. Why did it have to hurt so much? Seeing you there, so sick and fevered...I was afraid for you, Ferio. Especially when Inouva-san tried to make me pick between you and my destiny. No offense, Ferio, but there was truly no choice, although I was tempted for a moment.  
  
No matter, Ferio. I got to -- what is the proverb? -- have my cake and eat it too. I was able to save you and my friends, and I was also able to revive Windam, the Mashin. Only I did not, because you do not want to see me anymore. Ferio...  
  
I...I care for you, Ferio. I can care for you, and I can become a Magic Knight, too...right? I hope so. Because I do care for you, and I fear I shall never be able to stop.  
  
_Kore wa...koi?_  
  
Ferio, I know, in my heart, that we will meet again. I can feel it. Like Hikaru-san said, Cephiro is a world where the heart reigns supreme. And like you said, Ferio, if I believe, anything can happen.  
  
I believe I will see you again. I know it.  
  
In my heart.   



	2. Ferio

I guess there are some minor spoilers for the first season. It deals with episodes 3, 7, and 15 mostly. All cool Fuu/Ferio eps. ^_^

**Words of the Heart -- Ferio  
by Rb**

Fuu...  
  
I never wanted to hurt you, Fuu. Trust me when I say this. You have a hard time believing in yourself or in others, and you rarely can trust in people except for Hikaru and Umi. Please, I want you to trust in me, no matter what happens. The hurt on your face wounds me more than any arrow.  
  
When I first met you, I had no intention of feeling anything but annoyance. You were so strange, in your flimsy armor and your outlandish clothing. All three of you girls were weird, traveling without an escort or even weapons! You all seemed so delicate and innocent, I couldn't let you get hurt.  
  
Nevertheless, I couldn't let you stop me in my mission. I had to save Emeraude-hime. She had saved me once, and I had to save her again. I was so arrogant, thinking a mere swordsman like myself could save her...but I had to try. I had to do it. I couldn't let you three get yourselves hurt, you could never do it either.  
  
You couldn't be the Magic Knights of the legend, you were so weak and innocent. I had always imagined the Magic Knights to be expert swordmen and sorcerers, not...not three weak girls, even younger than me. But you proved me wrong, didn't you. Again and again...  
  
When I tricked you, to further my own goals of saving Emeraude-hime, I felt horrible. I tried to save you three, even though it betrayed my own agenda and showed my true feelings to that twerp Ascot. It wasn't enough...you three got away, although you were shaken, but I was captured. While being squeezed by that damn monster, Pajero, I kept seeing your face and the shock that must be on it...it made my heart hurt.  
  
You came, though. I don't know why, but you did. And you saved me by having your sword evolve, I don't know how you managed that. You defeated a monster I couldn't, you were so strong. I was so proud of you...and happy you came, too, to save me. I wanted to stay with you, but I was embarrassed, so I ran off before Hikaru and Umi came, tossing off comments to make you laugh.  
  
You smile so rarely, Fuu, each smile is precious. When I see you, I always want you to smile. You're always so embarrassed when you talk to me, you always blush. You're cute when you blush, though, so it's all right.   
  
You're so kind, Fuu, like a gentle breeze, even when you're suspicious. Your voice is a caress...  
  
I love you.  
  
I can't love you, though, you're a Magic Knight. Even though I didn't believe it at first, it's true.  
  
Fuu, remember that girl I brought to the cave? I didn't mean to hurt you by it, she meant nothing to me. She was hurt and I needed to save her, I couldn't leave her there...  
  
What if it was you who were left there? I saw your face lying there, cold and hurt and alone. I couldn't leave you.  
  
It doesn't matter. She was a he, Inouva, Zagato's strongest minion, in disguise. Inouva used me, Fuu, used me to hurt you. I saw your face, horrified as I writhed in agony from those damn herbs he used. I wasn't anything more than a tool.  
  
I saw those moments of indecision on your face. I know what you were thinking. You can never sacrifice your mission for me, Fuu. I'm not worth it.   
  
You have to save Cephiro, Fuu. You can't be worrying about me when there's so much in the balance. So many people's lives rest on your shoulders. You can't abandon your mission for me.   
  
I'll be all right, don't worry! As long as I'm away from you, watching from a distance, only imagining your gentle face, your kind voice. I can't be used against you that way. As long as I'm seperated from you...   
  
There's another, secret reason for why I'm distancing myself. When you defeat Zagato and rescue Emeraude-hime, you'll have to go back to your world. You won't be able to come back to this world...you won't be able to see me again.  
  
If I seperate myself from you now, maybe it'll be enough. Maybe you won't mourn for me so when you're closed off entirely, in a different world. Maybe the battle you're fighting will distract you from me, forever.  
  
At least I can save you, maybe, from the sleepness nights, the yearning, the wishing...the dreams...  
  
Fuu...  
  
A gentle breeze, beautiful but untouchable. Forever.  
  
Except for in my heart.  



End file.
